warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white paw. History Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In the epilogue, she is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister, Leafkit and her mother, Sandstorm, and is named Squirrelkit by her mother, for her bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :In the beginning of the book, she follows a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Thornclaw. When Brambleclaw scents her, Thornclaw reluctantly allows her to stay with them. They then meet a badger at Snakerocks, and run away. Her mentor, Dustpelt, is furious at her not going training with him, and makes her look after the elders. Brambleclaw helps her by changing the elders bedding, while she gets the mouse bile. She went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. She found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. The young warrior Brambleclaw spends much of his time at odds with young Squirrelpaw, but when he receives a prophecy by Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight with the other cats called to the journey, she managed to get herself included in the journey. She, like the other cats on the journey, dislikes Crowpaw for his disagreeable attitude. During the journey, she got stuck in some "fence stuff" while the six cats were running away from a dog, and while the others were fighting over what to do, Feathertail saved her by rubbing chewed-up dock leaves on her fur. When they reach the sun-drown place, Brambleclaw falls into the ocean and Squirrelpaw jumps in to save him. They end up in the cave where Midnight the badger lives, and Midnight tells them that Twolegs will destroy their home to make new thunderpaths and that the Clans must find a new home as soon as possible. Moonrise :She continues her journey with Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur. When Stormfur was imprisoned by the Tribe of Rushing Water, she and the others went to try to save him, and she came up with the idea to disguise themselves in mud like Tribe cats so that they wouldn't get caught. Dawn :Squirrelpaw returned to the forest with Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The Twolegs have done much damage by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock. Squirrelpaw has a dream where Spottedleaf comes to her and tells her where Leafpaw is. Squirrelpaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe rescue the cats who were captured by the Twolegs (including Leafpaw) and is devestated when Graystripe was taken. She was a good friend of Shrewpaw, who was killed when his neck was broken by a monster. :She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign. :She journeys with the rest of the Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the Tribe. At the end of the book, she confesses her love to Brambleclaw when she realizes he might be jealous of her and Stormfur, assuring him that her heart belongs with him. Beyond the mountains they find their new home. Starlight :Squirrelpaw helped to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories. She fell into the area that became ThunderClan's camp. She receives her warrior name when the Clans arrive and is now known as Squirrelflight. She fought in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tried to take over. Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw, after he believed Hawkfrost's reason for fighting for Mudclaw, and their relationship is broken off. Twilight :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continue to fight as Ashfur acts romantically towards Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw spends more time with his brother. They grow incredibly bitter, but at the end of the book when badgers attack, and Sootfur and Cinderpelt are killed, they seem to rekindle their friendship in the heat of the moment when she realizes she is more worried about Brambleclaw than she is for Ashfur. Sunset :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love each other again. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient way. On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring them. Ashfur grows angry at her and Brambleclaw so he begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool had a sign from StarClan telling her that Brambleclaw was the right choice. Ashfur (TC) says that Leafpool "recieved" a sign because Squirrelflight is Brambleclaw's mate, and the medicine cat is Squirrelflight's sister. This greatly angers Squirrelflight, and if it wasn't for Brambleclaw, Ashfur (TC) would have got some pretty nasty wounds from Squirrelflight! :She and Brambleclaw become mates. Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost and set her father, Firestar, free from a fox trap he had been caught in. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Squirrelflight has had three kits with Brambleclaw: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Since her milk didn't come Ferncloud and Daisy took care of them. Because of this Squirrelflight decided to carry on with her regular warrior duties. She didn't even bother sleeping in the nursery with the other queens and kits. When ShadowClan moves the border, Lionpaw runs to get help, but a ShadowClan warrior traps him. Squirrelflight stops the warrior before he can harm her son, and she chases him away with "all of the powers of StarClan"!!!! Dark River :In Dark River, Squirrelflight goes and brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory when Hollypaw visited RiverClan on her own. Outcast :In Outcast, she is the mentor of Foxpaw. The Tribe of Rushing Water is attacked by other cats and she is one of the cats that goes there and help. She gives Foxpaw to Sorreltail to train while she is away. She was only one who noticed Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw eavesdropping on her and some other cats conversation with Firestar. Squirrelflight and Hollypaw went to WindClan to talk to Crowfeather soon after. She is chosen because she knows the Tribe from when she journeyed to the Sun-Drown-Place. Family Members Mother: Sandstorm: Living (As of Outcast) Father: Firestar: Living (As of Outcast) Mate: Brambleclaw: Living (As of Outcast) Sons: Lionpaw: Living (As of Outcast) :Jaypaw Living: (As of Outcast) Daughter: Hollypaw: Living (As of Outcast) Sister: Leafpool: Living (As of Outcast) Aunt: Princess: Status unknown Cousin: Cloudtail: Living (As of Outcast) Grandfather: Redtail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters